Ray Manchester (Captain Man)
Raymond "Ray" Manchester, also known as the superhero Captain Man, is the deuteragonist in Henry Danger. He is Swellview's savior and guardian of the city, having saved the day many times. But as he grew older, he realized his job started to become "a lot to handle alone" and he "needed a sidekick". Therefore, he hired Henry Hart to be his sidekick, "Kid Danger", and they have been fighting crime together ever since. He is portrayed by Cooper Barnes. Personality Captain Man is immature, yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit. Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. He once temporarily fired Henry when he confirmed that he was Kid Danger to Charlotte, but rehired him when he gave him the credit for catching the Phone Shark. It is revealed that Henry makes Captain Man sandwiches. It is shown that he really cares about Henry. For example in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and almost injured him and Captain Man was really mad. Also, in the same episode, he says that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are examples in other episodes like in Henry the Man-Beast, he was happy for Henry getting a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he went to Henry's basketball game. He's even been to his house three times and has helped him with life situations at school and some other situations outside of school. He clearly worries and shows concern about Henry when he is unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. They are really good friends. Charlotte Charlotte works for Captain Man when she found out that Henry was Kid Danger, and passed the "Pickle Test". Since then she has figured out problems too hard for him. He cares about Charlotte, and vice-versa. Siren Hart Captain Man is attracted to Henry's mom after Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems when he saw her picture in Henry's room. In ''The Space Rock'', ''he flirted with her in the presence of both her husband and son. He tells Jake he has a beautiful wife then says home in Let's Make a Steal. He tries to replace Jake Hart as the husband and father in the Hart family in Man of the House. Schwoz Schwoz was one of his friends until Schwoz stole his girlfriend and Ray kicked him out of the Man Cave. After Schwoz fixed the stuff in the Man Cave, Ray still wanted Schwoz out of his life, but eventually decided to let him stay and he becomes noticeably nicer to Schwoz than in Too Much Game. Mr. Gooch Ray and Mr. Gooch are great friends and get along very well. He acts as lookout for the Man Cave. It is revealed in super volcano that Gooch was once a super hero and Ray was his side kick. Jake Hart He knows that Ray is Henry's boss, but he is unaware that Ray is Captain Man. Ray tells him he has a beautiful wife and covers it up by saying home. Piper Hart He writes brat under her name in Birthday Girl Down while trying to prove Henry innocent. He shoots an alien off her face in ''The Space Rock. He also makes her president of the Man Fans. Invisible Brad It was shown that even though he hates Brad so much he still has feeling for him.Brad turned invisible when Captain Man dodged a shot that could turn anybody invisible. It hit him, and he wanted something in return. He wanted to be Captain Man's sidekick, but the job was already occupied by Henry. He sabotaged Henry to become his sidekick. When Charlotte came up with a plan to get revenge, the plan went south when Ray told her and Henry that Brad was hit by a bus when they were going out for a walk, after getting a few root beers and taking a selfie. He is now deceased. Trivia *When he was younger, he was zapped with a machine his father made, which is why he can't be injured. However, he still feels pain for one second. **However, just one spray of Jolly Beetle tears and he can feel pain like an average human being. *He hits on a lot of women. *He has a helicopter known as the Man-Copter that was mentioned in Super Volcano. *He also has a ground vehicle called the Man-Van as mentioned in The Danger Begins. *He doesn't seem to really like his father. *He hates celery because he thinks it ruins tuna salad. *He has a crush on Siren Hart. *When he was a kid, a graffiti gang called the Wall Dogs vandalized his play house, causing him to hold a life-long grudge against graffiti crimes. Gallery Videos References Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Henry Danger Category:Heroes